


Shouldn't it be Deastiel?

by Nogoaway1



Series: Sam Ships it [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogoaway1/pseuds/Nogoaway1
Summary: When Cas arrives to the bunker late at night bruised and battered, Dean is the only person that can help him. While Castiel is making sure his feelings stay hidden, Dean is busy thinking of ways to kill the bastards that hurt his angel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sam Ships it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Shouldn't it be Deastiel?

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is bad but you should still read it :)  
> I posted this on Wattpad too 👀 Enjoyyy

"Dean", a voice mumbles from across the room. The voice sounded strained, whoever it belonged to must have been screaming or yelling too long. Dean made a grab for his gun tucked under his pillow before jumping off his bed and aiming it at the intruder. He gasped. 

Standing in front of him, swaying from side to side was Castiel without his trench coat. His face and hair seemed to be covered in blood from what he could make out in the darkness of the room and he was gripping his stomach with one arm. "Cas", Dean managed to utter, "What the hell happened?" He still stood in the same spot unable to make himself move. 

"I-I think I might be in need of assistance", said Cas. His eyes began to droop as his legs began to buckle. Just as his knees gave out from underneath him, Dean raced over and caught him before he hit the ground. "Cas?", Dean shook his friend softly, willing for a reply. Instead, he was met with the sound of Cas's ragged breathing. 

Getting Cas to his bed was difficult as he was basically dead weight. Only then did Dean notice more things wrong about his friends appearance, his tie, suit jacket and shoes were gone too, "What type of asshole takes someone's shoes?" After sending a quick text to Sam, who was off with Eileen for the next few nights, he set to work on Cas. 

He found the first aid kit in the kitchen, taking a wet cloth and water along with him. Making his way back to his room with both arms full, he heard it. A scream. "Cas!", he yelled running to his friend. He stopped in doorway and carefully put all the appliances down. Cas sat up on his bed gasping for air, Dean could barely see in the dark, but he could still make out something unfamiliar in his friend's eyes. Fear. Cas spotted Dean and let out a small whimper shuffling as far as he could into the headboard of the bed. Dean's eyes widened. Cas was scared of him? 

Dean let out a small cough, his throat closing up. A voice in his head yelled at him to turn on the lights asshole. All Cas could make out was a dark figure in the doorway no wonder he was terrified. Dean turned the light switch on still watching Cas closely. His eyes adjusted to the light quickly and Cas let out a sigh of relief, but his shoulders still remained in the same defense form, "Dean."

Dean is pretty sure he nodded because Cas started to talk, his voice still hoarse. "I'm sorry about this, I didn't know where else was safe", he gulped, "They're still after me Dean."

At this Dean picked up everything he had forgotten at his door side and slowly made his way over to Cas who was still a ball of nerves. "Cas, who's still after you?", Dean asked taking the cloth up to Cas's face. At this, Castiel's whole body stiffened. But with one side glance at Dean he nodded timidly. Dean took that as confirmation. He got going at wiping the blood of Cas's face. There didn't seem to be any cuts left open except for one above his left eyebrow. It's going to need stitches, Dean thought grimly. 

"What happened?" Dean asked again, anger creeping into his question. He was going to kill the assholes who did this to Cas. Cas averted his gaze to the floor, inhaling deeply. "My brothers and sister found me."Dean paused in his work, of course it was the angels. "I'm gonna-", kill them, he was going to kill them, simple. But Cas didn't need to hear that right now. He'd try talk Dean out of it.

Cas risked a glance up at Dean, embarrassment hidden beneath his layers of fear and confusion. Cas moved away from Dean, "I'm sorry Dean, I know I was weak to let them capture me again", he tried to stand but found himself into much pain to do so. Tears began to well in his eyes. His brothers and sisters were right. He was weak, Dean would never love him. 

Dean took hold up his arm lightly, scared to add to his friend's pain. "Cas buddy, you're not weak. Look at me please", Cas turned his body to face Dean but made no sign to look at him. "Castiel you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition", at this Cas exposed a small smile, "You stopped the apoclypse, when those dicks were planning to kill everyone. You feel Cas, they don't. You're selfless and brave. You have a family, people who care about you, people who need you. You're anything but weak."

Dean's other hand came up to brush against Castiel's abandomn when Cas let out a pained gasp. His eyes scrunched up as hi bit his lip. "Cas?", Dean questioned before unbuttoning his shirt. "Fuck Cas." Cas's torso was covered in bruises and blood, there were scars that were still seeping blood. How had he not noticed? "How come you ain't healing Cas?", he questioned worrying a lot. "Enochian brass knuckles and angels blades", Cas replied.

Cas let out a small sob, mumbling he was sorry. Dean shushed him and set to work once again cleaning and stitching up the cuts. He definitly broke a few ribs, he thought bitterly. He was going to kill these sons of bitches slowly. Still drenched in dried blood, Dean made a quick decision, "Cas let's get you into the bath." Helping Cas stand was pointless and painful, so Dean carried him to the bath tub down the hall. Cas still wouldn't look him in the eye. 

Cas opted to keeping his underwear on when Dean asked, a small blush creeping into both their cheeks. Washing the matted blood from his hair was hard to get rid of, but Cas was soon free from the remains of his own dried blood and the other angels blood, Dean dried him off, carrying him back to his room. 

Once Cas was seated he spoke quietly, "I can go back to my own room now Dean. Thank you" Dean stared at him incredulously, "Cas no, you're staying here tonight", he stated and left no room for arguement. Two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence before Cas broke it. 

"They made me think it was you", he said soflty. "What?" Cas continued, "I got a message from whom I presmumed to be you, asking me to meet you in a Cliff's Motel. When I arrived I knew it was a set up, but they had the place warded." Cas's brow furrowed, asking himself how he could be so stupid. 

"I'm sorry", Dean said, what else could he say? "How long Cas?", he asked, afraid of the answer. He should have called him, told him to come home. He wanted to but he was too scared Cas would tell him no. He was stupid. 

Cas's answer made his heart sink, "One day", he breathed deeply, "It was only one day", he said reasuringly. Dean wasn't sure if he was trying to reasure him or himself. "It was only one day Dean." Cas broke down so suddenly that Dean jumped a bit in shock. He very rarely saw Cas cry nevermind having a full on breakdown. He didn't know to react. Except he did. 

He hopped into the bed beside him and held him close. Cas's head on his chest and his tears soaked through his shirt. Clinging to Dean like a his life depended on it Dean continued to rub soothing circles on his back. It took a while, but Cas's sobs soon died down. He lifted his head to look at Dean but noticing Dean was already staring at him he quickly looked away. 

"Cas, talk to me buddy", urged Dean. Getting no response he sighed into Cas's hair. A moment later, Cas mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "What?" 

"They told me you'd never love me", Cas whispered. Dean's breath hitched at the words. It must have been obvious, because Cas pulled away from him, rolling onto his side through gritted teeth. It hurt him to move. 

Dean's hand shook as he spoke, "Do you want me to love you?", he wanted Cas to say yes. He wanted Cas to love him. But after many years by his side he knew Cas could never love him and so Dean shouldn't be allowed to love Cas. It always worked that way. 

He thought back to the many times people thought they were together, to the Supernatural Play, to Charlie asking when the wedding was. Was it possible his best friend loved him back?

Cas still lay on his side as he uttered a quiet, "Yes", he turned to look at Dean. Their eyes met and both their heart beats sped up. "I love you Dean." Dean's eyes began to prickle. Fuck. What happened to no chick flick moments? Cas still stared at him and Dean smiled softly. "Cas, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

"I love you", Dean's smile widened as Cas's eyes brightened. "You do?", he asked shocked. Dean nodded and leaned in, "Can I kiss you?", with a encouraging nod from Castiel he leaned into Cas's lips and kissed him. When they broke apart, they smiled and Cas rolled onto Dean's chest once again. "You love me", he repeated. Dean too was in awe. Cas loved him It was meant to be. 

"Wanna talk about this in the morning after you get some sleep?", asked Dean. "Angel's dont sleep", Cas mumbled, eyes already closing. Dean chuckled "Alright buddy."

Closing his own eyes he vagouly heard Sam's voice in his head, "Shouldn't it be Deastiel?" Sam was certainly going to be owed a hell of a lot of money. With the last thought of his best friend actually loving him as he loved him, Dean closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic on ao3. It's rushed and I probably should have read through it a few times but I didn't because I was hella bored. Not my best work but being bored does that to you.


End file.
